Aut Vincere Aut Mori
by RedRua
Summary: Alex is sent to Brecon Beacons for more training. K-unit realise that something is wrong with Alex after seeing his scars and skills.
1. Chapter 1

"Soldiers! The young man you know as Cub will be returning for an indefinite amount of time starting tomorrow! He will of course be staying with you! There are to be no questions because I wasn't told anything!" The sergeant spat at the SAS unit that stood in front of him. "You're dismissed!" The sergeant was infamous around Brecon Beacons for short, sharp instructions.

As K-unit trudged out the sergeant's office they didn't talk. Nor did they speak as they walked towards their hut. In fact, they only started talking once they were in their hut and away from the prying eyes of the other units.

"Cub's coming back and the sergeant doesn't know anything about it?" Wolf hissed towards Snake and Eagle, confused he sat on his cot.

"If you don't mind me asking, who's Cub?" Asked Tiger, who was the newest (and longest lasting) replacement for Fox.

"Cub was a teenager sent here about two years ago." Snake quietly answered. "He was lumped with us for almost two weeks. All the other units laughed at us for months afterwards."

"Harsh." Tiger replied.

"Yeah, I think Wolf is still mad at him." Snake told him, glancing towards Wolf. Tiger could see what Snake meant. Wolf was almost radiating with anger.

"Eagle, why haven't you said anything?" Shark asked, knowing that Eagle was the most eagerly excited of the unit.

"I never really talked to Cub. I have nothing to say." Eagle answered, spacing out.

"We should all get ready for bed." Wolf finally spoke up, effectively stopping all conversations. "Who knows, Cub might leave sooner than last time."

Alex Rider sat motionless in the backseat of the government car that was driving him towards Hell. All Alex could think about was that this time MI6 had allowed him to have proper weapons on him, in the hope that if someone were to attack him, they wouldn't lose their most valuable asset.

Alex wondered if he would be chucked with K-unit again. The more he thought about, the more likely it seemed that he would be put with Wolf, Eagle, Snake, and whoever the replacement for Fox was.

"Have a nice day, Agent Rider." The driver of the car wished him as Alex got out.

"Thank you."

Alex slipped through the shadows on his way to the sergeant's office.

Once he got to the office. Alex entered and stood to attention.

"Cub. You have been placed with K-unit again. No need to hold down any of my other units." The sergeant told him.

"Yes, Sir!" Alex answered, making sure to show the sergeant exactly what he wanted to.

"You may leave now." The sergeant stated.

Alex turned around and walked out of the hut.

Alex stopped in front of K-unit's quarters. He took a deep breath before pushing the door open.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I just wanted to thank everyone who added me to their favourite authors/stories lists. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed or added me to their alerts. This means a lot to me. Because of all of you I started writing this chapter the same day I published the first chapter. Also sorry, there were line breaks in the first chapter that didn't show up so the story looks squashed with no spacing.**

As Alex stepped into the room everyone fell silent. As Alex walked over to his cot, he could feel K-Unit's eyes on him. No one said anything as he walked up to the empty bed. Thankfully his bed was next to the new member's rather than Wolf's.

"Hi, my name's Tiger" Alex heard the new member tell him. Alex smirked.

"My name's Cub. I'm thinking you knew that already though." Alex told Tiger. After that Tiger quickly left to play poker with the rest of K-unit.

Alex started unpacking what little he had brought with him. He put his toiletries in a small bag that was then placed slightly under his bed. He then pushed his pack that contained his clothes and a few more weapons under his bed.

Alex looked around at everyone else's beds and side tables. At Tiger's there was a picture of an elder woman and two men about Tiger's height and looks, his mother and brothers, Alex surmised. At Wolf's there were two pictures, one of him with Fox, Snake, and Eagle. The other picture was one of a pretty brunette, his girlfriend probably. At Snake's there too was a picture and in it were two girls, three boys, a man, and a woman who all looked vaguely looked like him. Alex guessed that they were his family.

"Don't you have any pictures of your family?" A low voice with a Scottish lilt called out towards him. Alex turned around to face Snake. Getting his first proper look at the other members of the unit since he walked in, Alex was surprised to see that Snake and Eagle eyes didn't hold anger, resentment or even pity. Snake and Eagle's eyes held curiosity.

"No." Alex answered quickly before turning around. Firstly, Alex didn't want to tell any of the men anything about him without a good reason. Secondly, Alex had no wish to look in the general direction of Wolf, this was due to Alex knowing that Wolf definitely still didn't like him. Alex doubted that Wolf even knew what was going on in Point Blanc. Alex's third reason for not wanting to continue talking about family was that he didn't want to bring up memories of Jack being murdered, or Sabina and her family dying before they had even gotten on the plane to America, or Yassen being shot, or Agents Turner and Troy being impaled, or Ian dying, or even his parents crashing.

"Hey! Are you even listening?" Alex heard Eagle shout at him.

"Yes, I am, I just didn't see the need to answer." Alex shot back. Alex was paying attention, he always paid attention to what was going on. In the business of spying if you don't pay attention you wouldn't survive.

"What did I say then?" Eagle asked him, annoyed at his answer.

"You said that tomorrow I have to go through multiple tests. You also said that later this month at some undisclosed time we will have RTI." Alex told him, smirking.

"Well… Okay, you're right." Eagle deflated as he told Alex. All lines of

"It's dinner time now, so we should leave." Tiger announced, a bad attempt to break the ice.

Alex decided to skip dinner, he decided that he would be better off without the stares and whispers of the other soldiers. Instead of going to the mess hall he decided to go get ready for bed.

Alex picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder before stalking off to the bathroom that all the soldiers used.

Alex slid into a stall after checking that no one was in the bathroom.

Alex pulled his shirt off. He then unclipped the range of ammo that was wrapped around his stomach. Alex then slid off the belt that held two knives, this was worn around his chest. Alex pulled his pants off and started removing the two PPS Silent Pistols strapped to his thighs before pulling off the other two guns of the same kind from the straps on the sides of his legs. Alex pulled the PP-2000 off his back. Alex knew that the amount of weapons he had might be considered a bit extreme but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Alex grabbed a pistol before getting under the cold stream of water. After five minutes Alex got out of the shower. Shivering, he wrapped his towel around himself. Alex quickly got changed into a t-shirt and boxers. Due to the small amount of clothes he was wearing he only strapped one pistol to his body and kept one small roll of ammo. Alex was never truly without weapons. Alex made sure of it.

**AN: What should happen in the next chapter? I have an idea, but I would like your opinions.**

**Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I apologise that this is a short chapter. Should Alex and Tiger bond? Thanks for all the reviews and favourites etc.**

"I have a bad feeling about this. Maybe we shouldn't wake him up this way," Tiger tried to tell the other members of his unit.

"Be quiet Tiger. Cub knows that if he doesn't wake up we'll all get in trouble with the sergeant,'' Wolf told him.

"Yeah, well, at least don't throw water in his face," Tiger tried to reason. No one spoke. "Fine, but I didn't have anything to do with this." Tiger moved across the room.

Wolf quickly tipped the bucket of water over Alex's face. In shock Alex shot out of bed, grabbed Wolf and threw him across the room before turning on the closest water blurred figure. Fortunately for Eagle who was closer to Alex than Snake, Alex's vision cleared of water.

"What the hell was that Cub!" Snake yelled.

Alex looked over to where he had thrown Wolf. Wolf was lying on the floor, unconscious. Alex backed away towards the door in a daze.

"You're not going anywhere until you explain that." Eagle finally said, placing himself in front of the door.

Alex was hyperventilating now. Scorpia had drilled many things into him. One being that you always need an escape route. Alex spun around Eagle and forced his way through the door.

"Cub!" Eagle yelled.

Tiger shoved Eagle off to one side before taking off after Alex.


End file.
